


Cake

by mimiberii



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, amy and jonah being super awkward, i had so much fun writing the dialogue, set during 5x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiberii/pseuds/mimiberii
Summary: Dina forces Jonah to eat an entire cake. Amy helps him deal with the aftermath.what I like to think happened during 5x02 because WE DESERVE AMY/JONAH INTERACTIONS GOD DAMNIT





	Cake

It’s been a long day for Amy, to say the least. After an arduous afternoon of fabricating testimonials, dealing with a multitude of absolutely butchered character statements from her colleagues, and employing dubious methods to get Jeff on side, there is finally hope for Mateo. Despite how exhausting the entire ordeal has been, she’s relieved they’ve finally made headway and excited to tell Jonah the good news.

That is, if she can find him. 

A quick walk-around of the store later, there’s still no sign of him. She spots Dina emerge from the breakroom and decides she’ll probably have some idea of where he is, considering she’s spent more time on the floor today. 

“Dina, where’s Jonah?” she asks, a bit more hurriedly than she’d intended. 

“Wow, someone’s keen,” Dina replies. “I’d prefer you don’t do that at work though. We’ve seen more than enough.”

“_What_-no! We’re not doing that. I just wanted to tell him something.”

“Yeah, that’s what they all say. It starts off as friendly conversation, and before you know it the pants are coming off… Anyway, he’s back there throwing up,” she replies nonchalantly, pointing to the staff area. 

“He-what? Throwing up?” Amy replies incredulously. 

“Oh yeah, he’s probably gonna be doing that for a while,” Dina replies with a shrug, and before Amy has a chance to clarify what the hell that’s supposed to mean, Dina’s already on the other side of the store.

With a sigh, Amy heads to the break room, adding ‘find out what on earth is wrong with your boyfriend’ to her ever-increasing mental list of tasks. _Oh well_—she can probably tell him the news at the same time. Two birds with one stone, she supposes. 

She’s not exactly sure what she’s expecting to see when she gets there, but Jonah face down on the table with a huge rectangular box in front of him is not it. On closer inspection the box is open and mostly empty, aside from the crumbs. _Oh God_, the crumbs. They’re everywhere; the table, the floor, all over her boyfriend’s clothes. And speaking of Jonah, he still hasn’t budged since she entered the room and his rather, well, _dead_ looking stature is starting to become a bit concerning.

“Jonah?” 

“Amy?” he slowly raises his head with a groan.

“What the hell happened here?” Amy asks, making a pointed gesture towards the mess. “And why did Dina tell me you were throwing up?” 

Jonah follows Amy’s gaze to the box. “Oh. This is… well, this _was_ Sandra’s engagement cake,” he replies sheepishly. “And you know Dina didn’t want me to throw her an engagement party. So I thought I’d just hold a secret one instead because I felt bad for Sandra. But…. then Dina found the cake.”

“And?”

“I told her it was my lunch.” 

“Oh yeah, because people bring _entire slab cakes_ to work for lunch. Great excuse.” 

“Hey, I was under pressure okay!” Jonah retorts weakly. “I didn’t think she was going to make me eat it all!”

“She _what?_”

“Yeah. All this,” Jonah gestures towards the the empty box, “is in here,” he points to his stomach. “I mean, it _was_, before I, you know… spent half an hour throwing up.” 

”You actually.... ate that entire cake?” Amy’s not quite sure if she’s impressed, disgusted or worried. 

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Jonah groans, leaning back and clutching at his stomach. 

Amy pulls up a chair beside him. She’s probably going to be here for a while. “Are you going to be okay?” she asks. 

“Well, I just threw up cake for half an hour and I have the worst stomach ache ever, but yeah, I’m fine.” He pauses. “Aaand I just realised I only have a couple of hours to finish planning the engagement party.” 

“You’re still going ahead with that?”

“Come on, Amy. I feel bad for her.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Yeah, but it’s a special time for her. I think we should at least—“

“Okay, whatever. You’re going to need to get a new cake th—“

“No, we’re not saying the ‘c’ word,” Jonah groans weakly. “Not for a few years.”

“Okay, fine, well you’re going to need to get _stuff_.” 

“I should be able to sort it out. I just need like… a moment. Or twenty.”

Amy watches him slump lethargically back into his chair, mentally rehearsing how she’s going to absolutely admonish Dina the next time she sees her. Seeing Jonah so sluggish, so… _un-annoying_ just isn’t right. He can be way too considerate for his own good at the best of times, but this punishment is plain cruel. 

In this kind of situation, Amy would normally just sit back and offer whatever empty words of sympathy she could muster up, but the way Jonah is slumped over in uncomfortable silence, offering only weak groans instead of his usual annoying quips, is enough for her to want to help him out. 

“Uh..” she clears her throat awkwardly. “I know this is probably going to sound super weird and awkward, but Emma was young I used to rub her stomach when she felt sick. Do you want me to like… you know… do that?” 

“Um.. I mean… that would be nice. Not just because I like you touching me or anything- well I mean, of course I do, because we’re dating, but like… yeah. Please.” He flashes her an appreciative smile. 

She waits for him expectantly, but he just stares back at her with a blank expression. “Are you gonna uh... you know?” She gestures towards his shirt and he follows her gaze, expression shifting as he realises.

“Oh. I thought you were going to do it over my shirt,” he says, red tinging his cheeks. 

“I mean, if you prefer it that way-“

“No no, it’s fine,” Jonah stutters, hastily unbuttoning his shirt. “Have at me as you please.”

“Ew. Please never say that phrase again.” 

“...Noted.”

This really shouldn’t be as awkward as it feels, especially considering the fact they’re in a relationship, but Amy knows that practically everything about her and Jonah is awkward. She’s better off just embracing it.

Her hand hovers over the exposed skin of Jonah’s stomach between his open shirt, and as soon as her fingers brush over him he flinches and starts giggling. “Sorry, I’m ticklish,” he says sheepishly. 

Amy sighs, halting her hand until she’s sure Jonah’s calmed down, before resuming. _Definitely not going anywhere for a while_, she thinks.

“How are you feeling?” She asks tentatively, after a couple of minutes. 

“A bit better. Thanks.” He smiles at her.

Amy tries _really hard_ not to think about the fact she’s essentially caressing her boyfriend-slash-colleague in their shared workplace, but she can still feel her cheeks warming with embarrassment. Whatever, worse scenarios have happened. As long as Jonah doesn’t realise how flustered she is, it’ll be fine. 

And thank God; instead of smirking at her with that annoying know-it-all expression, he’s relaxed into his chair, eyes gently closed. She can’t help but admire his soft features; his gentle smile; his long eyelashes. He’s so annoying sometimes, but god damnit, she loves him. 

“I love you too,” Jonah mumbles.

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_

She continues the soothing motions on his stomach; eventually he gently rests his head on her shoulder. Any other day she’d probably tease him about it, but he’s not feeling well, so he gets a pass. That, and it’s kind of adorable. 

She’s all kinds of exhausted after today, but she doesn’t mind enjoying this moment for a little while longer.

“JONAH!” Marcus abruptly barges into the breakroom, and Jonah’s head jerks upwards with a start.

“Wait, you guys are having a co-worker cuddle session without me? Can I join?”

Amy glares at him. “No.”

“Damn. Well anyway, I found a replacement cake you can use for Sandra’s-“—he pauses and glances around before stage whispering—“_SECRET_ engagement party. It was in the boot of my car—leftover from my birthday two years ago I think. How convenient is that? Anyway, I just need to scrape off the mould and—“

“I’m gonna be sick,” Jonah says, hastily exiting the room. 

So much for sharing a moment.


End file.
